Um Consultor em minha vida
by TammyJisbon15
Summary: Jane e Lisbon trabalham juntos há quase dez anos. Mas como eles se conheceram? Uma história divertida e sexy do primeiro encontro entre chefe e consultor.


**Uma versão divertida e sexy do dia em que Jane e Lisbon se conheceram.**

**Algumas informações desta história não tem nada a ver com a história original da série: são frutos da minha louca imaginação XD**

**Espero que gostem e, POR FAVOOOR, COMENTEM! Isso é o que faz uma escritora feliz :D**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist não é meu. Se fosse, Cho sorriria mais :)**

CBI. A melhor agência de investigação do Estado. Conhecida por sua competência e agilidade. A menina dos olhos de Sacramento. Menina de olhos verdes, escuros e mesmo assim tão claros em demonstrar sua índole e dedicação. Apesar de Minelli ser o responsável, era Teresa Lisbon quem comandava os casos da agência e merecia o crédito por isso.

Sempre responsável e sensata, poucos entenderam o porquê da 'Santa Teresa' ter aceito aquele homem em seu departamento. Patrick Jane, o ex-vidente com uma grande tragédia nos ombros. Contratado para prestar consultoria, foi renegado por quase todos os agentes sênior. Todos, menos Teresa Lisbon. Se a perguntassem, nem ela mesmo saberia dizer o motivo.

Talvez culpasse sua falta de atenção e mal humor no dia, quando Minelli a chamou em sua sala para apresenta-los. Se ela pudesse tê-lo visto antes de assinar aqueles papéis, teria os jogado pela janela...

"Agente Lisbon, este é Patrick Jane. Ele será o consultor do departamento a partir de hoje e oferecerá seu conhecimento em auxílio dos casos investigados por nós." Minelli não imaginava o tamanho do problema em que colocava sua agente preferida e sucessora quando dizia aquelas palavras. Lisbon e Jane se olharam por longos segundos: ela com desconfiança, ele com surpresa.

"Não tinha me informado que eu teria uma chefe." Jane estendeu sua mão.

"Algum problema com isso, sr. Jane?" E foi quando ele deu seu primeiro sorriso que ela soube que estava perdida. Aquele homem tinha um letreiro em neon na testa escrito 'Perigo'. Cabelos extremamente louros, quase dourados. Olhos azuis, sensuais. Sorriso envolvente, capaz de fazer uma mulher derreter-se apenas com isso. Encrencada, ela estava encrencada.

"Nenhum, srta. Lisbon. Realmente prefiro que seja assim." Ele continuava com a mão estendida, esperando. Minelli não notou, mas algo pairava entre eles. E era só o começo.

"Ótimo." Lisbon finalmente estendeu sua mão para ele e sentiu o aperto forte e macio. Era um homem bem cuidado, apesar de todo o sofrimento. Ela ouviu muito sobre ele: que era um vidente famoso e rico, mas teve a mulher e filha assassinadas após ter ido a um programa de TV falar sobre Red John. Red John, o grande serial killer da atualidade. 15 mortes no currículo e era o novo grande caso do seu departamento. Coincidência? Destino? Não sabia responder. Apenas pensava que ele parecia um homem sorridente para o tamanho da culpa que carregava. Era o que todos diziam.

Patrick Jane estava realmente surpreso. Lisbon era ideal para o que ele planejava: as mulheres sempre foram mais fáceis de manipular para ele. Um olhar mais quente, um sorriso sensual e uma voz mais baixa e elas caíam aos seus pés. Foi assim durante toda a vida, mesmo após o casamento. Era simples e ele adorava. Mas tinha decidido ser um homem fiel pouco tempo antes da tragédia; sua Angela não merecia aquilo. Agora era tarde demais para pensar nisso.

Ser renegado por vários departamentos não fez mal quando soube que tinha sido aceito justamente pelo Homicídios. Era o responsável por pegar Red John e seria muito mais fácil colocar sua vingança em prática estando por perto: o acharia antes deles e o mataria, pelas suas meninas. Ao ver aquela mulher pequena, de cabelos escuros e brilhantes e olhos verdes que ele nunca vira na vida, ele pensou que não poderia ser melhor. Até falar com ela e ver o quão forte e segura era aquela mulher. Não seria fácil.

"Ela será a responsável por você, Jane. Obedeça suas ordens e ajude-a a desempenhar ainda melhor o seu trabalho." Era notável a admiração e confiança de Minelli em Lisbon. Era sua pupila, seu orgulho. Não seria bom mexer com ela diretamente. Tentaria outra abordagem.

"Não se preocupe, Minelli. Darei o melhor de mim."

"Ok. Agente Lisbon, apresente o departamento ao sr. Jane." Minelli saiu deixando aquela bomba-relógio nas suas mãos. Uma linda bomba-relógio que iria explodir e despedaçar sua carreira impecável. Caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor até o espaço da equipe.

Lisbon o apresentou rapidamente a Rigsby e Cho, seus dois parceiros. Rigsby foi simpático e curioso: já tinha o visto na TV. Já Cho manteve aquela expressão entediada que seria sua marca registrada ao longo do tempo. Feitas as apresentações, Lisbon deixou Jane e encaminhou-se à sua sala para verificar alguns papéis. Eram poucos em sua mesa: em sua maioria relatórios de fins de caso bem sucedidos. Mal podia imaginar que em breve eles triplicariam e que seriam em sua imensa maioria, reclamações por causa daquele furacão louro.

Pra ser sincera, nunca foi fã dos louros: preferira morenos com aparência forte e um belo corpo. Mas Patrick Jane era diferente. Ele tinha mais: charme e sedução em cada movimento, em cada olhar. Sua voz cadenciada parecia sempre querer envolver e encantar. E aqueles olhos azuis...

Os pensamentos de Lisbon foram interrompidos quando percebeu que era observada. Ele estava parado em pé na frente da sua mesa. Nem ao menos bateu na porta!

"Algum problema, sr. Jane?"

"Não é necessariamente um problema, mas o fato de se referir a mim como senhor é, no mínimo intrigante." Eles devem ter quase a mesma idade, oras! E o 'senhor' conferia um certo ar de frieza que ele não pretendia alimentar entre os dois. Precisava daquela mulher ao seu lado, jogando a seu favor. "O que há, Lisbon?"

Ela ficou chocada com a intimidade e a pergunta, mas não perdeu a pose. "A que se refere, Jane?"

"Ao fato de você não gostar de mim."

"Porque acha isso?" Se tinha alguma dúvida que ela era difícil...

"Vejo nos seus olhos, que aliás são muito bonitos." Por essa ela não esperava. Sentiu um arrepio com o comentário: esse homem é realmente perigoso.

"Agradeço o elogio, sr. Jane mas não há nada do que disse em meus olhos. Eu teria algum motivo para isso?" Precisava se concentrar em não ceder ao encanto do sorriso que começava a nascer no rosto dele. Se bem soubesse, poderia ser usado como uma arma mortal.

"Jane, Lisbon. Jane. De forma alguma. Admiro sua firmeza e desejo que possamos construir um laço de confiança a partir de hoje, em nome do bom trabalho." Lá estava ele jogando seu charme para reverter a situação, mas ela não parecia acreditar no que via.

"Há algum motivo específico para que nenhum agente tenha lhe aceitado em seu departamento?" Foi certeira e crua.

"Você me aceitou."

"Porque Minelli me pediu."

"Gosta muito dele, não é?" Ele precisava começar a desvendar aquela mulher ou não duraria dois dias no CBI. E ele precisava ficar.

"É meu chefe. Gostando ou não, não posso negar um pedido dele."

"Mas ele saberia entender e não a recriminaria. Ele adora você." Era impossível não notar o ar de sabe-tudo que ele deixava escapar enquanto falava o que lia. Isso a deixava mais irritada.

"Parabéns, sr. Óbvio. Porque não aposta na loteria?" _Tinhosa_, ele pensou.

"Porque não preciso." Respondeu a altura.

"Não respondeu minha pergunta: por quê ninguém o aceitou?" Ele apenas inclinou um pouco a cabeça e seu olhar ficou sério.

"Talvez o destino soubesse que havia algo melhor para mim por aqui." Um olhar forte. Eles ficaram se olhando por segundos que poderiam ser horas. Sem o torpor da surpresa, Jane poderia analisa-la melhor: cabelos negros e curtos, olhos verdes intensos e boca carnuda. Um rosto muito delicado no todo, em contraste com a firmeza de suas palavras. Corpo pequeno, magro mas não franzino. Belas curvas, porém bem escondidas no uniforme nada feminino. Talvez para se mostrar no mesmo patamar de seus colegas e não despertar interesse, já que relacionamentos entre agentes eram proibidos.

Mas e entre agentes e consultores? Poderia verificar o livro de regras mais tarde.

Jane espantou-se com se próprio pensamento. Nunca havia pensado em outra mulher desde que Angie se foi e, de repente foi surpreendido por ele mesmo. Talvez fosse o fato da durona agente Lisbon ser totalmente diferente de sua adorada esposa. Talvez fosse a carência de tanto tempo sozinho ou, quem sabe o cansaço de tantas noites insones. O fato é que ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de pensar assim de Lisbon: envolver-se com ela atrapalharia o seu objetivo de pegar Red John, além de coloca-lo em iminente perigo... de se apaixonar novamente. E ele nunca se permitiria isso.

Quando o clima já estava pesando na sala, Minelli interrompe o confronto propositalmente, pois notou algo estranho ao passar.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?"

Jane e Lisbon pareciam saídos de um transe.

"Sim, chefe. Tudo OK." Se fosse sincera, Lisbon sentiria o suor nas mãos e o coração batendo mais forte. Mas ela nunca admitiria.

"Cuidado com ela, Jane. Ela não é moleza." Jane sorriu ainda mais sedutor (se é possível).

"Não se preocupe. Eu e Lisbon estamos indo muito bem." _Para a beira do precipício_, pensou.

"Ok. Não pense duas vezes em usar sua Glock, Lisbon" disse Minelli sorrindo e fechou a porta.

"Pode deixar. Usarei se for necessário." Era uma ameaça velada. A pequena não estava para brincadeira!

"Foi um prazer conversar com você, Lisbon." Jane estendeu sua mão e deixou Teresa surpresa quando, ao receber a sua, a levou aos lábios. Mais um arrepio. Maldito!

"Posso dizer o mesmo, Jane." Retirou a mão apressada antes que cometesse uma loucura e assistiu aquele problema em forma de homem sair lentamente da sua sala. Pensou em puxar a arma. Tarde demais: ele já havia saído.

Ótimo. Ela sabia que isso não ia acabar bem. Ele tinha certeza que algo iria mudar. Ambos sabiam que mudariam a vida do outro, para o bem ou para o mal.

_X_

Fim de expediente. Como sempre, Teresa estava em sua mesa finalizando alguns casos. Estava louca para ir para casa, mas não gostava de deixar algo pendente para o dia seguinte. Distraída com o caso Clint não notou seu consultor entrar na sala de fininho e colocar algo quente e bem cheiroso em sua mesa.

"O que é isso?"

"Isso ao qual você se refere tão desinteressadamente é chá.", respondeu Jane com uma cara de tédio iminente.

"Eu não gosto de chá. Prefiro café."

"O fato de preferir café a impede de tomar chá?"

"Não, mas o fato é que eu não gosto mesmo de chá." Lisbon só pensava em sua cama e sua camiseta e Patrick Jane agora a estava atrapalhando de chegar até elas.

"Isso porque não provou o meu chá." Jane inclinou um pouco a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

"Você por acaso fabricou o chá ou é o mesmo que vende em supermercados?" Lisbon piscou os olhos, se fazendo de desentendida.

"Não, não fabriquei o chá mas tem um truque nele que eu tenho certeza que você não conhece."

Lisbon ficou curiosa. A curiosidade: o mal das mulheres desde o início dos tempos, com Eva. Ela era uma católica praticante e conhecia bem a história dela. Comeu o fruto proibido e acabou expulsa do paraíso. Por curiosidade. Se a analogia servisse, nesse caso ela não era Eva e sim Adão; envolvido pelo charme da mulher, comeu o fruto e acabou expulso também. Ela seria Adão, encantada com a beleza de sua Eva. Aquela Eva que estava lhe estendendo uma xícara de chá.

"Ok. Se eu beber, você some da minha frente e me deixa trabalhar?"

Jane sorriu. "Como quiser, senhora."

Teresa fechou os olhos e levou o líquido à boca. Antes que ela pudesse jogar aquela xícara na cara dele, viu que o gosto era bom. Era doce e amargo, mas tinha um sabor familiar na mistura, algo como...

"Você coloca leite?"

Jane abriu um imenso sorriso, maior do que o de algumas horas atrás – como se isso fosse possível. "Sim. Esse é o meu segredo, sua estraga-prazeres!"

Ela tinha que admitir: o negócio era mesmo bom. Mas o fruto proibido também era gostoso...

"Tem um gosto diferente, mas é muito bom."

"Tudo que eu faço é muito bom, não só o chá." Jane bebeu mais um gole na sua xícara verde.

Teresa sentiu um calafrio. Bonito e charmoso daquele jeito, ela não pôde duvidar de sua afirmação. Aquele homem é cheio de duplos sentidos e ela tinha que acabar com isso.

"Do que está falando?"

Patrick terminou seu chá e o colocou calmamente em cima da mesa dela. "Estou falando do meu trabalho, Lisbon. Estou querendo dizer que farei o melhor que estiver ao meu alcance nesta agência." Pegou a mão de Lisbon que estava em cima de alguns papéis e continuou, quase sussurrando. "Mas, principalmente que você não se arrependerá de ter sido a única a me aceitar. Seus casos serão resolvidos com mais precisão e rapidez do que nunca, pode acreditar."

Eles ficaram se olhando intensamente por alguns segundos, até que Lisbon sentiu o dedo indicador de Jane fazendo círculos sedutores nas costas de sua mão e a puxou rapidamente.

"Certo. Isso é o que veremos." Reuniu seus papéis às pressas e os colocou de lado: precisava sair dali logo, antes que acabasse em cima da mesa com aquele homem entre suas pernas... E isso não seria uma má ideia. Pegou sua bolsa e pasta na gaveta e levantou-se. "Boa noite, Jane." Andou até a porta e virou-se para ele. "De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo chá."

"Sempre que quiser, Teresa."

Lisbon quase correu até o elevador; como se sentisse que cada segundo perto daquele homem era perigoso. Apertou ansiosamente o botão, até que o elevador chegou. Antes de entrar, ela olhou rapidamente para a sua sala mas não o viu mais lá. Ele tinha que ir embora: já era bem tarde. E nem havia motivos para que ele ficasse até agora; Minelli preferiu que ele tirasse o dia para se instalar na agência e ele não se envolveu no caso de hoje.

Bom, melhor assim. Com certeza não queria um 'momento constrangimento' no elevador depois daqueles carinhos e aquele sorriso...

Ao chegar em casa, Teresa largou sua bolsa e pasta na mesa de jantar e subiu. Estava tão cansada que não sentia fome. Tirou a roupa do trabalho e entrou no chuveiro quente: precisava daquilo para relaxar e dormir como um anjo.

Anjos. Na visão popular, são louros de olhos azuis e sorriso encantador. Seriam bem parecidos com...

_Ah Lisbon, por favor!,_ pensou para si mesma e fechou a ducha. Já não bastasse rondar sua sala o dia todo, esse homem ainda ocuparia seus pensamentos em casa. _Definitivamente não!_

Saiu do banho, enxugou os cabelos e o corpo e vestiu sua camiseta de torcida e uma calcinha branca. Agora sim, estava em casa. Deitou-se na cama e puxou o cobertor. E por mais que quisesse esquecer, a imagem de Patrick Jane não saía de sua mente. Como poderia um homem com o passado dele ser tão encantador e envolvente? Como ele consegue tornar uma simples xícara de chá algo tão... sexy? De onde esse homem veio? O que ele quer?

Eram tantas perguntas, mas que ficariam para o dia seguinte pois os olhos de Lisbon estavam se fechando. Ela finalmente poderia descansar sem ser observada por lindos olhos azuis.

"Huuuuum... Venha para mim, Teresa. Eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso que você venha comigo..." Jane estava com o rosto encharcado de suor e tinha um cacho de cabelo dourado grudado na testa, mas não parecia incomodado com isso. Ele estava muito ocupado concentrado no que estava fazendo... comigo.

Teresa acordou num salto que quase a fez cair da cama. Sua respiração estava descompassada e ela estava coberta de suor. Parou por um instante e tentou acalmar-se. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava 04:15 da manhã. Passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e procurou algo para amarrá-los no criado-mudo; prendeu-os. Assim que voltou a deitar-se na cama, as imagens voltaram instantaneamente...

_O CBI estava deserto àquela hora da noite quando Jane entrou em sua sala como um raio. Lisbon já estava munida com suas coisas e pretendendo ir embora. Jane agarrou seu braço violentamente e a puxou para si. A pasta e a bolsa de Lisbon caíram no chão, mas ela não se importou: estava irritada demais com a petulância de seu consultor. Mas antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma atitude, ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e doce, saboreando cada parte da boca de sua parceira. Teresa tentou se esquivar, mas não teve êxito principalmente quando ele usou a língua. Ela se mexia em sua boca como uma serpente, explorando cada cantinho e deixando Lisbon louca. Então, ela percebeu que não havia saída e se entregou: agarrou os cabelos louros de Jane e colocou sua língua em campo. Os dois se grudaram um no outro com tamanha força que pareciam um só; não se sabia onde terminava Teresa nem onde começava Jane._

_Ele deixou sua mão vagar pelas costas, cintura, quadril e finalmente as nádegas, erguendo Teresa para cima da sua mesa. Enquanto ela jogava sua jaqueta e blusa fora, Jane ocupava-se de retirar seu cinto e deixar a calça de linho cinza descer por suas pernas. Quando percebeu que Teresa estava de sutiã, colocou as duas mãos no pescoço dela e as deslizou lentamente pelo colo até os seios, agarrando-os. Teresa olhou naquele mar azul e viu tanto desejo e tesão que, sem pensar duas vezes ergueu-se da mesa e retirou sua calça jeans. Agora com as mãos agarradas na borda da mesa, Jane admirou a figura de sua mais recente chefe num lindo e sexy conjunto de lingerie lilás. _

_Ergueu Teresa novamente para a mesa e a beijou. Forte, intenso, único. Ela colocou as mãos na barra de sua cueca branca e puxou a peça para baixo. Sem dar tempo para que ele pudesse pensar, segurou seu membro e o guiou ao lugar onde deveria estar. Com as mãos grudadas no quadril, Jane puxou Teresa para si num único golpe e ela fez a única coisa para uma mulher na sua posição: pendeu a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Gemeu tão alto que pensou que acordaria toda Sacramento e mordeu o lábio quando Jane continuou suas investidas._

_Em poucos minutos eles adquiriram um ritmo alucinante: sincronizados e conectados de uma forma inexplicável. Era tão forte que não demorou muito tempo para chegarem perto do limite do fim. Entre beijos, gemidos e apertos loucos, Jane sussurrou._

"_Huuuuum... Venha para mim, Teresa. Eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso que você venha comigo..."_

Lisbon abriu os olhos e parecia que estava despertando de novo. Arrepiada e excitada, pôs a mão no tecido da calcinha somente para constatar que estava terrivelmente molhada por ter um sonho erótico com seu consultor recém-chegado. Ela sabia que estava perdida e isso foi a prova definitiva.

"O que foi que eu fiz, meu Deus?", falou para si mesma. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho frio, para acalmar o corpo e o coração e tentar dormir mais um pouco. Mesmo sabendo que não iria conseguir.

_X_

Às 06:40 da manhã Teresa já estava saindo do elevador do seu andar no CBI. E a tentativa de dormir mais? Fracassada, é claro! Além do fato de ver o rosto de Jane cada vez que fechava os olhos, teve medo de ter sonhos piores que a fariam não conseguir nem mais olhar na cara de seu consultor.

Passou silenciosamente pelo corredor – que ainda não tinha ninguém – em direção à máquina de café. Pegou sua bebida sagrada bem forte e pura e foi para sua sala. Quando entrou, deixou suas coisas no local de costume e pôs o café perto do teclado do computador. Mas antes que pudesse começar a fazer qualquer coisa, notou algo em especial: a xícara que Jane usara na noite anterior ainda estava lá, repousando calmamente na ponta da mesa. Olhando para o objeto, não resistiu: pegou a xícara e passou a ponta do dedo em toda a borda, para em seguida levar o dedo à boca.

"Doce e amargo..." disse para si mesma, enquanto pequenos lembretes do sonho vinham à sua mente. Sonho que ela tinha prometido esquecer antes da sair de casa, mas que agora era impossível.

Ainda com o dedo na boca e a xícara verde na outra mão, Lisbon notou o anjo pervertido passar no corredor e parar um pouco antes da sua porta. Assustada, retirou o dedo da boca rapidamente e colocou a xícara no seu lugar. Jane baixou levemente a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a seguir seu caminho para a copa.

Para Lisbon, não havia mais volta. Ele estava em sua vida. Agora, o que resta a fazer e controlar o desejo louco de finalmente fazer jus à analogia com Adão e morder aquele fruto proibido delicioso.


End file.
